The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In recent years, large-sized curved screen televisions have been developed in response to the increasing demand for displays by users. A large-sized curved screen television provides a viewer with a better viewing angle by means of a fixed curvature, enables the viewer to view a full screen by using a relatively small viewing angle, and provides a visual effect with a preferred depth of field by further processing images. However, a common curved screen display has an upper substrate and a lower substrate with a same size, and a thickness exists between the upper substrate and the lower substrate. Therefore, the upper substrate and the lower substrate cannot be bent by a same curvature, resulting in dislocation of a black matrix for blocking light in the curved screen display as well as light leakage, thereby further causing brightness unevenness of frames. Generally, an extending direction of a data line of a curved screen display is substantially perpendicular to a bending direction of the curved screen display. Therefore, a part of the black matrix parallel to the extending direction of the data line is subjected to severe dislocation. As a result, design of removing the part of black matrix has been developed. A metal shielding layer is used to replace the part of black matrix on an array substrate, and the data line is moved to an opening region, thereby preventing the data line from overlapping the metal shielding layer, and shielding a voltage signal of the data line by means of a pixel electrode. However, a pixel electrode of a common display has a slit, and an extending direction of a data line generally intersects with a direction of the slit. Therefore, an electric field springs out from the slit and affects directions of surrounding liquid crystals, resulting in a crosstalk problem.